Tea Time in a Cold, Dark Place
by Orlina
Summary: Once again Harry find himself in detention with Snape. Just what really happens during these detentions? Well here's my version!


_**Disclaimer:**  
Those two aren't mine... well, actually since one of them is kind of dead I guess I can have him, huh? So hey..._

_**Title**:  
__Tea Time in a Cold, Dark Place.  
(Do not even ask why)_

_**Summary:**  
Once again Harry find himself in detention with Snape. Just what really happens during these detentions? Well here's my version!_

_**Author's notes:**__  
OK, first of all, I'm French, and still studying English, so if there are too many mistakes, please fell free to point them out (gently if possible) in your review.  
I tried my best not to write anything horribly wrong, but well I wouldn't mind a Beta-reader, especially since this is really, really short._

_OK, so here you go, a mini OS just for you. I kind of wrote it a long time ago, but it still makes me smile! Hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

_**Tea-Time in a Cold, Dark Place**_

He was bored ! So damn bored ! He was waiting for the water to boil and wasn't allowed to talk or to read, or do anything else for that matter. So, he was waiting… He could swear his professor did something so that the water wouldn't boil quickly. It was the sort of things the Potions Master would do just to irritate his student. He hated his guts so much it was easy to imagine him doing something so childish like that. The git !

So the teenager was waiting. It felt like he's been waiting for hours… And not only was he bored out of his mind, but his anger had started boiling long before the water started to warm. His teacher was watching him – well, nothing wrong with that, huh ? – with so much dislike, loath and disgust that it was infuriating. Couldn't he just mark some home-works and leave him alone ? Oh, no! He had to do his best to make his student's life a living hell ! Was it his only goal in life ? It sure like hell appeared so…

So Harry waited, and waited, and waited…

« What are you doing Potter ? » Growled the wizard in his eternal cold voice.

« I am waiting for the water to boil » « -sir » He added quickly and wisely at the look on his teacher's face.

« And how do you think it is going to happen, pray tell me, Potter ? » Asked the Potion Master with a nasty smirk.

« Well, it's physics, sir, when the temperature– » Began to explained the young boy to his teacher.

« I know that, stupid Gryffindor. What I do not grasp is how is the water going to boil? Are you going to try and use telekinesis to achieve your goal or what… ? » Snape sneered at the teenager before him, wondering what he did to deserved to be tormented by two generations of fools.

« I…I don't understand, sir. » Harry looked so confused Severus would have laughed if he didn't want to keep his reputation intact.

« Well, why don't you try and think really, really hard then ? » Suggested the ice-like voice in a dangerously low tone making it clear that he thought the action of thinking to be beyond his pupil's capacity.

« … »

« Potter ? » He sighed exasperated after a few seconds.

« Yes, sir ? » Harry answered cautiously in a small voice. He was getting more and more confused by what was going on. Not that he knew what was going on, which was exactly why he was so confused.

« Put your hand in your cauldron. »

« But it's going to burn my hand, I– » He exclaimed terrified. He knew Pomfresh could heal almost everything, even missing bones, but it didn't mean he wanted to feel the pain that the hot water would surely bring him.

« Do it ! » Snape said matter-of-factly

« But– » Harry tried to say once more but his protest was cut short by his professor's strong voice.

« DO IT !! » Snape barked.

« Alright. » He was unsure of what to think about this order. He knew his professor hated him but he has never tried to physically hurt him before. But since he didn't want to infuriate his Potion Master further, he slowly put his hand into the cauldron, into the hot water and…

« It…it's… »

« It's what, Potter ? » The wizard prompted.

« It's not hot, sir, I don't know how… »

« Try to light the fire, it might help ! » He suggested helpfully with a shake of his head.

« Oh! » Harry felt so damn stupid, his face was flushing furiously and he was hoping for the earth to open beneath his feet and swallow him whole, it would spare him this humiliation.

« 'Oh!' indeed, Potter ! I knew you were utterly useless and slow but you manage to surprise even me with your stupidity. » He declared his sneer returning in full force.

« I'm, I'm sorry, sir. » The young Lion stuttered hiding his face behind his locks.

« Stop talking and go back to your work, insufferable brat. »

« Yes, sir ! »

* * *

_Finis._

_Hey! Hope you enjoyed this little OS, please feel free to review as this is the first time I submit anything in English as I don't think my English is good enough to write anything complex._

Bye!

* * *


End file.
